sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
B.A.P - No Mercy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''No Mercyright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Mini Álbum:' No Mercy *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Rap, Hip Hop, Rock, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización Yeah, sounds good! We fly here B.A.P, leggo! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Yeah, let it go something like.. ma, neugeudeul geugeon aida aiga eumagi jangnaniga? goma urin aida ni geukani nae ikaji, angeukamyeon nae ikana? gomahago dwaetdama, neugeukkeon jeori chiappura atta gyadeul jjasega jinjjaro aniyeo wome, haengnimdeul i kkoljom boso, geomna aniyeo nappeunjaseukdeul ssibeojuneunge sanae aimnikka? meujjaeicheoreom haneun raep, baro i mat aimnikka? teure gachin paereodaim, busyeojulge we so fly babogachi ttarahajin ankesseo aengmusae gateun neowa nareul bigyohajima ma, kwak gungdil ssaerippikka? let me work out gajjadeureul kkae ppira, we are world wide No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P Baby wussup! uriga wasseo! ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo! urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum put ya hands up! deo keuge sori jilleobwa get ya hands up! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Yeah, let it go something like.. aneun saramman ara, da barabwa We are the main uril ttarawa, jal ara, eumageun sinnaneun geim chawoni dareun seutail, we makin’classic jedaero neukkige haejulge ijen neohuideuri museowohal mal We’ll be back eumagi ullyeo peojinda hamseongi keuge teojinda ma, kwak gungdil ssaerippikka? let me work out gajjadeureul kkae ppira, we are world wide No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P Baby wussup! uriga wasseo! ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo! urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum put ya hands up! deo keuge sori jilleobwa get ya hands up! No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P Baby wussup! uriga wasseo! ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo! urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum put ya hands up! deo keuge sori jilleobwa get ya hands up! 'Español' Yeah, ¡suena bien! Aquí volamos B.A.P, ¡vamos! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Yeah, deja ir algo así... Amigos, no es sólo eso ¿La música es un juego? Para nosotros no lo es Porque tu eres así, yo soy así si no fueras así, no sería yo como soy? Sólo detente y déjalo simplemente lárgate por ahí ¡Dios mio! Vuestra actitud en serio, no mola Oh mis, hyungnims, mírenlos – no se trata solo de eso Ignorando y hablando mal de los tipos malos, no es eso lo que un hombre de verdad hace? Rapeando así ¿no es esto algo bueno? Romperé el paradigma atrapado en una esquina – nosotros volamos No te voy a seguir como un tonto No te compares, que para mí tú que eres como igual que una cotorra Wow yo! Quieres que te patee el trasero? Déjame trabajar! Todos vosotros falsos, desapareced estamos en todo el mundo No, no, no, ¡sin piedad! Yeah, somos los B.A.P Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente No, no, no, ¡sin piedad! Yeah, somos los B.A.P Lo pillas? No hay clemencia Si estas listo para sentirnos levanta las manos! Grita más fuerte alza las manos! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Yeah, deja ir algo así... Solo aquellos que realmente saben, miran por nosotros Somos los principales Ellos nos siguen, nos conocen bien la música es juego divertido Nuestro estilo está a un nivel diferente lo hacemos un clásico Dejaré que lo sientas plenamente ahora éstas serán las palabras que más vas a temer: "Estaremos de vuelta" La música está sonando y difundiéndose Los gritos de ánimo explotan con fuerza Wow yo! Quieres que te patee el trasero? Déjame trabajar! Todos vosotros falsos, desapareced estamos en todo el mundo No, no, no, ¡sin piedad! Yeah, somos los B.A.P Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente No, no, no, ¡sin piedad! Yeah, somos los B.A.P Lo pillas? No hay clemencia Si estas listo para sentirnos levanta las manos! Grita más fuerte alza las manos! No, no, no, ¡sin piedad! Yeah, somos los B.A.P Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente No, no, no, ¡sin piedad! Yeah, somos los B.A.P Lo pillas? No hay clemencia Si estas listo para sentirnos levanta las manos! Grita más fuerte alza las manos! 'Hangul' Yeah, sounds good! We fly here B.A.P, leggo! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Yeah, let it go something like.. 마, 느그들 그건 아이다 아이가 음악이 장난이가? 고마 우린 아이다 니 그카니 내 이카지, 안그카면 내 이카나? 고마하고 됐다마, 느그껀 저리 치아뿌라 아따 갸들 짜세가 진짜로 아니여 워메, 행님들 이 꼴좀 보소, 겁나 아니여 나쁜자슥들 씹어주는게 사내 아입니까? 므째이처럼 하는 랩, 바로 이 맛 아입니까? 틀에 갇힌 패러다임, 부셔줄게 we so fly 바보같이 따라하진 않겠어 앵무새 같은 너와 나를 비교하지마 마, 콱 궁딜 쌔리삐까? let me work out 가짜들을 깨 삐라, we are world wide No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P Baby wussup! 우리가 왔어! 이제는 너그럽게 봐주지 않겠어 No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P 이제 알겠어? 자비란 없어! 우리를 느낄 준비 됐음 put ya hands up! 더 크게 소리 질러봐 get ya hands up! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Boom clap! boom boom clap! Yeah, let it go something like.. 아는 사람만 알아, 다 바라봐 We are the main 우릴 따라와, 잘 알아, 음악은 신나는 게임 차원이 다른 스타일, we makin’classic 제대로 느끼게 해줄게 이젠 너희들이 무서워할 말 We’ll be back 음악이 울려 퍼진다 함성이 크게 터진다 마, 콱 궁딜 쌔리삐까? let me work out 가짜들을 깨 삐라, we are world wide No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P Baby wussup! 우리가 왔어! 이제는 너그럽게 봐주지 않겠어 No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P 이제 알겠어? 자비란 없어! 우리를 느낄 준비 됐음 put ya hands up! 더 크게 소리 질러봐 get ya hands up No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P Baby wussup! 우리가 왔어! 이제는 너그럽게 봐주지 않겠어 No, no, no, no mercy! Yeah, we are the B.A.P 이제 알겠어? 자비란 없어! 우리를 느낄 준비 됐음 put ya hands up! 더 크게 소리 질러봐 get ya hands up 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop